Knock Ups and Knock Downs
by KJL
Summary: “You ever stop and think he's still just a giant kid himself, taking care of three more?” Dom watched his best friend run up the stairs like a teenager. Brian/Mia.
1. Mia's News

**A/N: Okay, so I have maybe a little obsession with Fast and Furious. And speed. Which is baddd, cuz I don't even have my permit yet. Five more months... sigh. But I realize how few Brian/Mia fics there really are... and this little ficlet popped into my head, and I'm thinking maybe it'll push off my writer's block about my iCarly story... and I love Brian and Mia. I miss Brian and Mia. Let's get on with it, shall we?

* * *

**

He jumped up to answer the door, expecting Rome to have come back for something stupid... Mia wasn't due to show for another hour.

But, it was, and here he was unprepared, un-showered, unshaven, and most definitely not in the right frame of mind yet. Well, no, the problem that was he was exactly in that state of mind, and he needed a long cold shower before he could deal with her easily.

But as he was worrying about his state of unreadiness, she had her own announcement. And the first words out of her mouth knocked him down off his high horse.

"I'm pregnant."

He thought his breath was caught in his throat... but he honestly couldn't be sure. He could've just stopped existing all together, but she was staring at him with that famous Toretto glare and she expected a response. Which meant he had to think of one fast, whether it was appropriate or not.

"Fuck, Dom's gonna kick my ass now." Brian O'Conner threw himself down on his bed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, he'll be none too pleased with me either." Mia Toretto gently set herself down on the bed, prompting Brian to sit up, wrapping one hand around the small of her back and sneaking the other one around her waist, connecting them and pulling her closer to him.

He tried to kiss her but she rebuffed him. "Not now, that's what got us into this mess in the first place."

"Well, what now?" Mia shrugged.

"How should I know? I guess I've gotta tell Dom sometime... but I don't want to. Not with everything he's been through with Letty..." She laid her head down on Brian's shoulder.

Brian sighed. "Yeah, I can see why he'd have problems with it... lose your best friend and the love of your life, find out the love of your life is in contact with your least favorite cop, go to prison because you're done running, get busted out by the same ex-cop, get back in business, and find out that the ex-cop has knocked up your sister. Oh yes, this is shaping up to be fantastic."

Mia smiled. "It's not THAT bad... okay, maybe it is that bad... but you have to remember we did go legit and at least get engaged first."

"Which I'm sure is going to stop Dom from shoving my nose into my brain."

"Hey, it might. Where's Rome?" She looked around the apartment.

"He cheerfully cleared himself out, something about 'not being around for the fireworks'... which aren't going to happen with your bombshell anyways."

"Hey, I didn't say I wasn't going to let you, I said not now. Get your facts straight."

He smiled, nipped at her neck playfully, and replied cheekily, "How 'bout now?"

"Nope."

He sighed. "What else is wrong?"

She bit her lip, a sure sign that he was right. Which didn't happen very often, so he decided to press his advantage. "Come on, I can see the wheels working in that pretty little head. Something's up."

"Nothing. It's just... it's the sixth anniversary of Jesse's death."

"Ah, shit, I can't believe I didn't think of that." He sat her in his lap, pulled her to him and tucked her head under his chin, knowing this was one of those moments when she'd been waiting all day to cry.

Sure enough, not five seconds later he heard that telltale sniffle, then she buried her face in his chest, not looking up at him.

His shirt was getting soaked, but he didn't care at the moment, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. He knew how much it must've sucked for her to get that kind of news on a day she was already confused and unhappy. Jesse's death had shaken her up more than she'd ever admitted and hell, he missed the kid himself on those rare days he couldn't keep the memories repressed. He still remembered that conversation they'd had while discussing Jesse's computer skills – it was the one glimpse he'd really gotten into the real Jesse in the short time he'd known him.

* * *

"_Hey man, you should be going to MIT or something." Jesse'd just gotten done discussing how the finished product would look, and Brian, still easily impressed back then, easily admitted he was floored.  
"No, man, I got that attention... disorder..." He started gesturing, trying to remember what he'd started saying._

"_ADD?" Brian tried to save him the trouble, not that it worked the way he hoped._

"_Yes, that _shit_." Jesse shook his head, rolled his eyes and continued working, but that conversation left something with Brian.

* * *

_

"Thanks," Mia said, looking up with a small smile and snapping him out of his reverie simultaneously. "You've got good shoulders to cry on."

"Anytime." He stroked her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too," came the muffled reply from his shirt. He laid her down gently, laid himself down next to her, and stole his arms back around her waist.

"You gonna be okay? We can keep talking about him if you need to."

"Wow, I struck it lucky, hmm? I found an awesome street racer who's actually sensitive. Holy shit."

"Ha ha. Extremely funny." He smiled at her, flicking her nose.

"Asshole." She moved to punch him but he blocked her hand, and they quickly started mock-wrestling, laughing at themselves.

* * *

He guessed they'd both dozed off, because when he woke up, she was staring up at the stars out of his ceiling window.

"Hey..." He felt the vibrations from her vocal cords on his neck, which woke him up more.

"Hey."

"You know what I was just thinking about?"

"When Jesse used to say grace. Dear Heavenly..."

"And then Leon would always tell him the next word, and he'd say thank you, and then go on and thank Him for direct-port nitrous injection." They both laughed. "And... uh.. four-core intercoolers, and ball-bearing turbos, and... um... titanium valve springs," Brian went, in a semi-good imitation. It was a good night for memories, when he was laying here with Mia, things didn't seem to hurt so bad as they did when he was alone.

"Anyways... we might as well go to sleep. You wanna come with me to tell Dom tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I figured sooner's better than later."

"Okay." He shrugged. "I'll come with you, course."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

And they both drifted off without anymore said.

* * *

**A/N: So I didn't think about making this into a chapter, but I think I will, maybe it'll only be a two or three shot though, don't expect anything too big. The next chappie will be with Dom, then ****maybe a future-fic chap? Then end, obv. I thought it was pretty good for being my first, if I got anyone TOO ooc, yell at me. Reviews appreciated, obv.**


	2. Dom's Reaction

**A/N: I tried to do this one earlier, but the inspiration just wasn't coming to me. So now it's a little less writer's blockish and I think I can work it out. So, Dom's reaction to Mia having Brian's kid... take one!

* * *

**

"Dom?" Mia looked at Dominic Torretto in fear and bemusement, waiting for his reaction. She'd told him and he'd closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and was shaking silently.

"Shhhh." He put a finger to his lips, his eyes still closed.

"What the hell is your problem? I just want a freaking reaction! You're my brother, and I care what you think."

"I know you do, and I'm very happy for you. However, at the moment I'm working on anger management."

"Dom, I love him. I'm going to marry him, so there's no point in hurting him. The baby's going to have both parents, married, by the time he's born. And I love him," she finished repetitively.

"Hasn't stopped me from punching his lights out before."

"Dom." Mia rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. She was safe in the knowledge that Brian had his arms locked around her waist, and Dom wouldn't hit him if she was right next to him. However, that didn't really solve anything for more than a few seconds.

"Mia." He opened his eyes. "Vince and Leon are in the kitchen. Go make sure they don't blow anything up, will you?"

She nodded, but didn't move without replying, "Dom, I'm serious, don't hurt him. I want him to be able to walk down the aisle, not limp."

Dom grunted, without actually consenting, as all three noticed.

Mia walked into the house, watching the pair as she left.

* * *

"So..." Dom looked at Brian, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, I promised not to break her heart, I never promised to not give her what she wanted."

"You're a sneaky rat bastard, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you knew that when you met me."

"I didn't trust you in the beginning. And now I'm wondering if it was a good idea to ever start."

"I'm not leaving my kid, Dom. The kid's not gonna grow up without a dad. He's already got it better than you and Mia had it."

"That kid better not turn out like me."

"Nah, he's got Mia as his mom, I don't think any kid can turn out to be a dickhead like you with Mia raising him."

"You really like pushing my buttons, don't you? I'm not feeling very lenient anyways, choose what you say carefully."

"Dom, I'm gonna take care of her. I know what you said and I'm not breaking my promise now."

"You break her heart-"

"You break my neck. I fucking know. I'm not like you Dom, I'm not fucking leaving my kid."

Dom winced before reacting. Brian was one of the few people to know the real reason he'd sent Letty home – she was three months pregnant. But when she'd been hit...

Dom reacted before thinking, slamming his fist into Brian's nose. "Dammit, I told you to choose your words carefully! Do you think I fucking wanted that kid to die?? I sent her back because I thought she'd be safer back with Mia! I tried my fucking hardest to keep her safe!"

Somehow, they were both on the ground, and Brian was trying to dodge Dom's fist one last time. Finally, Dom gave up on killing him and sat himself down on the ground, allowing Brian to pull himself up to a sitting position.

* * *

"I didn't mean it."

"Forget it." Dom's words were muffled through his hands. He didn't cry, but it wasn't a pleasant memory.

"That was low, and you did the right thing. You're an overprotective asshole who pisses me off most days, but you did the right thing. You know I only said it because I was pissed, right?"

"Eh, I wanted to fight you anyways, one way or another. One of us would've said something else stupid and we would've tried to kill each other anyways."

Mia walked back outside. "What the fuck, why do I even bother trying? Did you at least leave him with all parts attached?"

"I think so." Dom pulled himself up, pulling a hand across his face just in case. No need for his baby sister to know what'd been said.

"Hey," Mia said suddenly, causing him to look up and witness her look of concern. "You okay?"

He nodded, apparently unconvincingly, as she told Brian to start up the car and he heard his footsteps walking away.

"What did he say? You're hiding shit from me and you know I hate that. And I haven't seen you cry since the day of Letty's burial and you're fucking holding back tears. What did he say?"

"Nothing, Mia!"

"You're a shitty liar."

"I'm not going to tell you. It was low and we were both pissed off and he didn't mean anything by it."

"Dom. I'm gonna ask you one more fucking time." And he almost smiled, because he'd obviously rubbed off on her, she didn't use to say fuck. Ever. "What the fuck did he say to you that has you crying? Because I can hurt him a lot easier than you can."

"And how's that?"

"Easy. I can roll over and turn the lights off and ignore him. See how simple it is?"

"Fuck, Mia, you're like a dog with a bone!"

"Dominic Lee Torretto, I swear to God above, if you don't me what the fuck he said in the next five seconds-"

"He accused me of leaving my kid, alright? Goddamn it, woman."

She had no response to that except to hug him and whisper in his ear, "You know he's wrong, right? Whether he meant it or not, it was wrong and I'm sure in his heart he doesn't believe it at all."

"Mia, I know. I told you he didn't mean it and it wasn't important. You're the one who kept pushing the issue."

Her lips twisted before she gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Eh, no problem. Come here, kid."

She hugged him one more time before he pulled away, keeping her at arms' length. "If anything goes wrong, you know who to call." She nodded. "And for the record, I trust him more than I trust any other guy. At least with you."

"Thanks, Dom. Love you, I'll be over tomorrow morning."

"Love you too." It was the one small concession he always gave her. Because it was her. She was the only flesh and blood he had left, and he did love her. He just rarely admitted it.

* * *

"You're such a fucking asshole."

"Mia, I didn't-"

"I don't care if you fucking meant it or not, that was low. He's my fucking brother, and you had no right to say that kinda shit." She looked at Brian. "And if I could figure out a way to be pissed at you right now, I would. As it is, I would really enjoy you just putting your arms around me and letting me go straight to sleep."

He just nodded, knowing no apology was going to work right now, and no matter what he did she was going to bed angry. But he loved her, so he did what she said and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her drift off. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she muttered half-asleep, and then he dozed off too.

* * *

**A/N: I tried hard, I don't think they really are very ooc, they're supposed to be pissed off and they always go way lower with insults when you piss them off, and they were both itching for a fight anyways. Anyways, if you love me hit the green button, and jerseyhalliwell, you get props, thanks so much for that review, and i love brian in the last chappie too :] **


	3. Into The Future

**A/N: So I'm updating within like three days of my last post, this is ridiculously awesome! And as promised, this is a three shot, and this last part is a future fic. Enjoy it for what it is, unbeta'd and all... I should probably get a beta, but whatever.... please review!

* * *

**

"Come on, you two, get your asses inside, time for bed!" Dominic Toretto yelled at his niece and nephew, who were still outside playing in the backyard, although it was dark out. It was "Uncle Dom" in charge tonight, Mia and Brian were watching the baby, Vincent Lee O'Connor, born three months prior, and already a party kid, he laughed when he saw his uncle drinking beer and he smiled amidst all the party and smoke and music. He slept all day and stayed up all night, just like they all had when they'd had the chance. He had blue eyes and fuzzy brown hair and he was already a crowd favorite, Vince and Leon loved taking care of him and shockingly, they did a good job, staying sober when it was their turn and making him smile when he was crying.

"Dom! Come on, you promised to watch your mouth!" Mia was frazzled after running with Vinnie all day and it wasn't a race day, so the gang was sitting around Brian and Mia's house and it was ridiculously hot. Mia thought it was well within her right to yell.

"Mia, they're 5 and 8, we were using those words by then." Vince and Leon snorted and Mia fixed them with a glare.

"Hmph, maybe you were. I was a good little child... I wasn't really corrupted till you and Brian met up. And you know, Brian, you can be doing something besides sitting down shooting the shit!" Brian O'Connor looked up at Mia and recognizing the look in her eyes, backed away before getting up and taking the baby out of her arms and taking him into the nursery.

"Oh, shut up, you were saying cut the shit long before Brian was around." Dom wasn't going to lose this argument and he didn't care how distracted Mia was, she was damn good at arguing.

"Stop saying it, dammit!" Mia Torretto looked back at her kids, who hadn't listened to anything Dom had said. "Leticia Doria and Jesse Vin, get inside here right now!" The two came running, knowing when Mom used their middle names they better hasten up. "Guys, go get into pajamas and Dad'll tell you a story when you're done, okay?"

Brian sighed, hearing his next chore as he walked out of the bedroom from putting Vinnie to sleep, but nodded, waving his kids off to their upstairs bedrooms. "Don't rush off, Dom, I gotta talk to you once they go to bed." Dom nodded and Brian ran up the stairs after his kids, taking the steps two at a time.

* * *

"You ever stop and think he's still just a giant kid himself, taking care of three more?" Dom watched his best friend run up the stairs like a teenager.

"Yeah, yeah, he's a 35 year old teenager, I know. You're not the first person to tell me and you prolly won't be the last. Shit, I wish people would stop judging my life."

"Hey," Dom said, giving his baby sister a hug. "No-one's judging you. If anything, we're judging Brian for never growing up. We know he's mature enough for you, babe, we're just messing with him because he's still a baby-face who runs up the stairs two at a time. We trust him, don't worry. He can fight with the best of us. And if anyone's messing with you, you tell me and Vince and we'll kick ass, we'll take care of the asshole and you know it."

"Yeah, I know." Mia flopped herself down in the chair Brian had vacated, sitting down for what felt like the first time all day. (Actually, it probably was.) "I think the smartest move of my life was naming that kid after Vince, he loves him to death and he's actually smartening up and helping take care of him. Who knew Vince had it in him to grow up?"

"God, is this what you guys say about me when I leave a room? Nice to know I'm loved."

"Aww, Vince." Mia jumped up and hugged him. "I'm sorry, babe. I love you. And we know you love the baby, but your paternal instincts didn't kick in till long after you turned 30 and you know it."

"Eh, this is true. Nonetheless, Jesus Christ, you people are tough as nails."

"Oh, you knew that the first day you met us, Vince. Remember third grade? I do believe we met cuz I shoved you off the monkey bars."

"Ha, I still haven't forgiven you for that. Asshole."

"Yeah, but I think I owe you for a lot more than that now." They all remembered that infamous screwup that had almost involved Vince's arm being cut off. A collective wince went around the group and Vince slapped Dom on the back.

"Hey, all forgiven now. Water under the bridge and that shit, man."

Dom gave him a half-smile, listened to Brian thumping himself down the stairs. "Hey man, beer?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Brian replied as he leaned over the back of the chair to kiss Mia on the cheek. "They're all asleep, Let's got a doctor's appt in the morning and we promised Jess he could sit in the garage and watch us work as long as he kept quiet and out of the way."

"Aww, he's not only a husband, he's a day planner." The boys all aww'd and Brian grinned.

"Shut your faces, at least I got the girl, what can you say about that, Vince?"

"I can say I'm married to my car, and she's my baby till I die. I'll keep my one night affairs going with the women." Dom raised his eyebrows.

"You know, for being married to that car, you sure don't take care of it like you're supposed to."

Vince frowned. "What the hell, dude, I work on that car every day, if not constantly."

"Then explain losing the race because you left a rag in the engine and you started on fire?"

"Shut up, one mistake, Jesus Christ. It's the first time I've done that vs. decades without problems."

"Alright, stop bickering, you sound like a married couple, damn. You're gonna wake the kids up if you keep going."

"Hey, Dom, you wanna go out on the porch? It's cooler."

"Sure." Dom knew this was Brian's way of telling him what he had to say wasn't for Vince and Leon's ears and he understood it.

* * *

"So what's going on?" Dom sat himself down on the steps of the back porch, waiting for Brian to do the same before continuing. "You been antsy all day, something big is up."

"Well, on one hand, it's not really a big deal, on the other hand, it is... Mia wants me to ask, I dunno if it's cuz she's still hormonal or what the hell the issue is, but she wants you to be Vince's godfather and she doesn't wanna ask you herself."

"Sure, she shoulda known I'd say yes, she didn't even really have to ask."

"Well, technically she didn't." Brian laughed. "But yeah, I figured you'd be cool with it. It's just that Vince and Leon got first picked and she didn't want you to think we didn't want you to be it... we just wanted Vince and Leon to feel like they were still part of the family even though they're kinda the last ones to get their acts together and that shit... or at least I think that's what Mia told me to say... I kinda tuned most of it out. But anyways, yeah. Suki's his godmother."

"Holy Jesus, Suki? You better be careful, that kid'll turn out insane."

They shared a laugh. "Nah, Suki's more careful than you think, she's been really good with the kids."

"That's good, she was always a cute kid and she always killed during the races."

"You ever hook up with her?"

"Hell nah, she was too young for me.... did you?"

"Once. Before I got back together with Mia though, five years is a hell of a long time, you know? She got her own kicks in during then and neither of us worries."

"Yeah, yeah, you two are fucking mature and all. No-one cares. No-one has to worry about the two of you, you're doomed to be together till you die and everyone knows it."

Brian smiled. "I know. It's a good thing going."

"You know something, buster? I'm glad I trusted you, no matter what shit I may have said over the years. And believe me, I know I said plenty... but you were always God to Mia, no matter what she said."

"I love her."

"Yeah, I know. You guys have a great thing going. You're legit, everything's open, everyone's mature and good.... me and Letty were never like that. We just kept going. We loved each other, but we were too busy shoving shit down each other's throats to ever admit it, you know? It keeps you awake at night thinking about it."

"She knew you loved her. She used to talk about you constantly. She knew you cared."

"Good." Dom visibly relaxed. "You ready to go back in? It's actually getting cold out, and if we stay out any longer, Vince is gonna start in with gay jokes."

"Asshole." Brian grinned, then started back in towards the house.

"Hey, Brian?" He turned back around. "Thanks."

"No problem." He slapped Dom on the back and they walked back in the house, to Vince and Leon's bickering and Mia's yelling to cut the shit or they were going to wake up the baby. Another normal day in the life of the Toretto/O'Connors.

**A/N: Hey, I promised a three shot and you got a shockingly long threeshot. I personally really liked it, please review!!**


End file.
